Shinigami love
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: El todos los dias observaba la misma escena aburridamente, observando como los humanos vivian su vida pero sin entender que es lo que significa el amor, pero pronto alguien le ayudará a averiguarlo Zancrow x Meredy (PARA QUIENES LEYERON EL ANTERIOR ESTE ES EL BUENO)


_**Shinigami Love**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Escrito por**_

_**Ill Scrittore Della Arcana**_

El se encontraba aburrido de las típicas escenas ya sean del infierno o de la tierra

Observando como las personas alrededor del mundo disfrutaban y continuaban con su vida.

Algunas con alegría por un nuevo dia y otras con pavor.

De mayor o menor medida, todas temerosas del dia final de su existencia.

Era imposible ver claramente la fecha de su muerte para unos simples mortales como ellos sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaran.

Sin embargo, el conocía a detalle aquellos números que marcaban el fin de las vidas de los seres humanos que habitaban y que estaban por llegar al mundo terrestre.

Su apariencia no variaba demasiado de cualquier ser humano

Un cabello de un color rubio el cual se asimilaba al oro que llegaba hasta su espalda y un apariencia que lo llevaría a confundirse como un ser humano el cual pasa por la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, el color de sus ojos lo podían llegar a delatar.

Ojos de un color carmesí muy oscuro.

Ojos del color de sangre que dejaban al descubierto su identidad de uno de los dioses de la muerte.

Aquellos heraldos encargados de llevar las almas humanas hacia el otro lado.

El shinigami.

De vez en cuando calmaba su aburrimiento con prologados paseos por el mundo humano, observando a detalles los cuadros y monumentos los cuales quedaban como vestigios de la existencia de algunos cuantos, pero la mayoría quedando en el olvido.

También algo habitual y que ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Eran las constantes invitaciones de las jóvenes humanas para llevarlo a alguna discoteca o un sitio similar para divertirse, todas ellas maravilladas por su bello parecer.

Sin embargo el siempre terminaba rechazando sus proposiciones sin mucho interés en estas.

Otra cosa que le empezaba a asquear.

Era que siempre sin importar de donde mirase o por donde pasaba en sus momentos de asueto el siempre podía contemplar una escena que mas que molestarle, por mas que la veía no lo lograba entender.

Observaba a un humano del sexo femenino y otro del femenino, de vez en vez encontraba parejas del mismo sexo, pero eso no evitaba que se comportaran de la misma forma.

Se encontraban juntos, tomados de la mano o muy cerca uno del otro.

Se observaban a los ojos como si no se cansaran nunca de observarse de entre si.

Hablándose de una forma melosa, de una forma boba, sonriendo en todo momento y besándose por un tiempo indefinido.

El sentimiento que se le podía llamar amor.

El aunque observaba a los humanos desde tiempos inmemorables aun no podía comprender el concepto del amor.

Como se producía, sus efectos y lo que esto llevaba a largo y corto plazo.

Dudas que lo carcomían de forma frecuente.

Sin embargo aquellas incógnitas tal vez siguieran siendo un misterio para el.

Las reglas para ellos estaban claras.

Un shi9nigami no debía enamorarse, eso que se encontraba bien estipulado.

No conocía la razón por el cual la regla había sido creada, pero no podía hacer nada.

Solo someterse y nada más.

Pero algo podría cambiar de forma pronta.

Un dia común en su monótona vida de inmortal.

Una de sus ya típicas visitas al mundo humano.

Fue ahí cuando la vio.

Una joven humana de 15 años terrestres, de cabello rosa que apenas le podía llegar a los hombros, vestida con un vestido de un color blanco puro con algunos adornos con forma de aves las cuales surcaban el viento, se encontraba en un local enfrente de donde se encontraba, un floristería donde con una sonrisa en el rostro, vendía alegremente sus flores.

El dios d3e la muerte se le quedó observando por un largo periodo, no sabia el por que pero algo en ella le hacia observarla.

Sin saberlo, el joven dios de la muerte, había experimentado el amor a primera vista.

Después de aquel dia, sus visitas al mundo humano se hicieron mas frecuentes de lo que ya eran, pero siempre concentradas en la misma ciudad y caminando por el mismo sitio y siempre observando a la chica que atendía aquel local.

Semanas después, por fin pudo presentarse ante ella desde las sombras.

Con un poco de indiferencia pidió una rosa roja, ella le miró con una bella sonrisa y se la entregó con gusto, no parecía que fingiera como algunos humanos que igualmente, trabajaban en sitios similares, parecía que disfrutaba de lo que hacia.

Con la escusa de los modales se presentó ante ella, tomó el nombre de Zancrow Grimore, nombre que había tomado de un joven muerto desde hace poco tiempo.

Ella en cambio, se llamaba Meredy Milkovich después de compartir aquellas palabras, el se retiró del lugar, pero con una gran satisfacción de haber compartido, tan siquiera una palabras con la joven humana, no sabia que era lo que sentía, se sentía sumamente feliz, pero en su estomago podía sentir un leve revoloteo, como si algo se le revolviese, no sabia como pero no era una sensación desagradable, lo contrario, se sentía sumamente genial.

Los días y los meses pasaron con rapidez, una o dos veces a la semana el se acercaba a ella con el mismo pretexto, la compra de alguna flor, la especia era lo de menos, pero era el detonante perfecto ya que cuando ambos comenzaban a charlar, solo los gritos de su madre Ultear o de su padre, Gray, tenían el poder de que terminaran de su platica.

El se sentía sumamente feliz solo con el simple hecho de poder verla del otro lado de la avenida, saludarla y que ella le correspondiera, una sensación que no podría explicar con ninguna palabra, sin embargo, sentía la sensación que pasaba siglos sin descubrir, lo único que no podía entender de los humanos, el amor.

El dios de la muerte se había enamorado de la humana.

Sin embargo aquello no iba durar mucho más.

Ya que en ella se manifestaba con letras rojas una fecha crucial.

14 de Febrero del presente año.

Una fecha ya predestinada, la fecha, el dia y la hora cuando ella moriría.

Ahora comprendía todo a lo que se le tenía prohibido.

El amor hacia un humano era un gran pecado debido a que si se lo deseaba, se podría alargar la vida del ser de forma indefinida, incluso más allá de una vida humana normal solo por el simple hecho de no verla perecer, en ese caso otra regla había entrado en vigor.

Aunque los shinigami gozaban de la vida eterna, si alguno de una forma directa o indirecta prolongaba el tiempo de vida de algún humano quien fuera la muerte era con lo que el dios creador castigaba al culpable.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Vida por vida.

Los días que prosiguieron, el joven shinigami no fue a visitarla, se quedaba pensativo en lo que haría cuando aquel dia llegara, contra la espada y la pared se encontraba, por un lado era no hacer nada y que el destino y la muerte siguiera su curso, eso sin dudar a dudas significaría la muerte de Meredy, pero si intentaba salvarla, el terminaría pagando con su vida y ya no seria capaz de verla por la eternidad.

Y sin mas con su caminar, los días expiraron y el funesto dia llegó.

El caminó por las ya conocidas calles para llegar a la floristería con su mirada baja dejando que sus rubios cabellos ocultaran su rostro, al llegar al lugar, la contemplo con gran tristeza, observando atentamente como ella vendía diversos tipos de flores a los enamorados, tan feliz e inocente, eso se notaba en su mirar, no sospechaba que su vida aquel dia podría acabar.

Pronto, aquellas miradas se cruzaron, el observo como ella embozaba la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero con un detalle extra, un sonrojo carmesí que inundaba sus mejillas, paró un instante de sus labores, tomó una rosa y se dirigió hacia el gritando su alias.

Ese era el momento…

Corrio hacia el sin mirar hacia los lados de la avenida sus ojos se concentraban en el y no se percataron de algo, un auto conducido a exceso de velocidad se acercaba hacia ella sin dar señal de detenerse tan siquiera.

Aquel era el momento crucial, el último momento en el que podía ver con vida a su Amada antes que el ciclo de la vida siguiera, el tiempo del final.

¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo!

Rompió el tabú, corrió hacia ella con toda la velocidad que podía y se lanzó contra ella empujándola junto a el contra la avenida, dejando que el automóvil pasara y salvarla de una muerte prematura.

La había salvado, pero el ahora debía pagar el precio de su osadía contra vida.

Sin que nadie mas lo notara su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, un color blanco como la luz misma que comenzó a apoderarse de el y aquellas partes cubiertas con aquel brillo con el sonar del viento comenzaban a desaparecer.

No quería que ella lo mirase en los últimos momentos de su gran prolongada vida

Su primer impulso fue escapar de aquel lugar, pero aun tenía una última tarea, de forma brusca e inexperta besó a la chica en los labios, un beso corto pero que expresaba todo lo que el sentía por ella en su interior, sin darle tiempo de que ella correspondiera sus ultimas palabras emanaron de sus labios.

Te amo…

Se alejo a paso veloz de aquel lugar, pero en un susurro en el viento pudo escuchar la voz de ella, repitiéndole aquellas mismas palabras.

Como pudo y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos rojos se adentró en un callejón oscuro, sus fuerzas amenguaban a cada segundo y su tiempo mas ya no podría durar, se sentó en lo más profundo del callejón y observó hacia el cielo.

Iba a morir, de eso no había duda alguna, pero estaba feliz, de que ella podría vivir y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Los últimos pedazos de su cuerpo eran llevados por el viento hacia el horizonte, pero ahora podría descansar en paz.

Había conocido la sensación de lo que es amar.

…

Se levantaba con un bostezo de su sueño profundo y con un estiramiento muscular para levantarse de su cama.

14 de febrero del año siguiente, esa era la fecha que el calendario en su pared marcaba.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su casa sin apenas desayunar, se dirigió a aquella floristería y saludo a su novia ]Meredy con una sonrisa.

Hace un año. Zancrow Grimore de diecisiete años de edad, la había salvado de ser atropellada por un conductor desquiciado y desde entonces, ambos habían sido pareja, aunque no tenía recuerdos muy concretos de aquel día, no le importaba ya que podía compartir sus días con quien amaba.

A veces, observaba el cielo con una mirada melancólica y en ella se preguntaba, si alguien a ya arriba o abajo le había ayudado en aquella ocasión y por eso sus recuerdos no eran precisos, aun así, el le agradecía a quien fuera que fuese el haber violado los párrafos de la muerte, salvando a la chica con la que estaba destinado a compartir su vida terrenal.

Y sus rezos agradecidos eran bien aceptados.

Por que en el mundo celeste donde los humanos no pueden ver.

Alguien, dios sonreía complacido, mientras observaba a ambos chicos expresarse aquel amor.

El lo había contemplado todo.

El accidente, y como el joven dios de la muerte sacrificaba su vida con tal de salvar a una humana a quien amaba, un amor puro y sincero era lo que ambos sentían y el no se podía quedar así, una nueva vida como humano y recuerdos nuevos el formó con tal de ver mas de ese amor entre el shinigami y la joven.

Amor que no se podía observar muy a menudo.

Amor que sin duda.

Ni siquiera un shinigami podría romper…

_**Fínale.**_

_**Notas del autor: Ciaossu, un poco atrasado pero jaja aquí lo tienen, directo desde mi mente un regalo para los amantes de Fairy Tail del 14 de febrero ahora protagonizado por Zancrow y Meredy, espero que les guste y que se la hallan pasado bien en este dia, ya sea solos o con quien aman, jaja, Meredy de FT Latino aquí como lo pediste y que este escrito tanto a ti como a los demás les haya gustado, y a mi me harían feliz si me lo dijeran por un review, que tengo vida de shinigami para escribir xDDD.**_

_**Nota: Si alguien vió el anterior q subí con el mismo nombre, les digo q ese fué el primero que hice pero con otro nombre de usuario en ff, les ruego q me disculpen y no empiecen con cosas de q plagie a alguien, todo lo que vean aqui, es de mi mano y mente, perdonen el mal entendido.**_

_**Bueno hoy me despido como de costumbre.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Nos vemos y me despido con un.**_

_**Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
